


Fill Me With Your Love

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: A resurgent Zombizou manages a peck at Chat Noir and quickly uses her control over him for her own personal gain.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Zombizou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Fill Me With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an older piece I've held onto for some time now that was requested of me once upon a time, and with the advent of this account I decided that I might as well post it up on here if only just for the sake of posting content. 
> 
> It's likely a bit rougher, more uneven and scattered, as it's one of my earlier works. Still, I remember that I'd had creating it.

Zombizou chuckled as she watched Chat Noir's defiant scowl gradually stretch into a smirk. His eyes opened wider and his throat filled with a warm fit of laughter that matched her own, growing louder the further he fell under her control. 

"That's much better." The Akuma grinned with a tussling of his hair, admiring the lipstick stain she'd managed to push onto her cheek. She took a step closer and placed another on his forehead, putting out the last embers of any resistance he may have had. "Do you feel the love, Chat Noir?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation, both of his arms wrapping around her sides and squeezing on her skirt. Unlike others she'd turned, likely due to his Miraculous, Chat Noir seemed to retain some sense of coherent speech. This made her smile grow wider, as did the fact that he was, perhaps unknowingly, grinding himself at her.

"And you're so eager to spread the love, yes?" Zombizou ran her fingers down his mask. Her lip rolled between her teeth as a new plan took root in her mind.

She knew Ladybug was out there in the city, likely plotting her defeat again. Perhaps that was something of an inevitablity, but when was she going to get another opportunity like this? A chance to lay with one of the heroes of Paris is one she simply couldn't pass up in her current state of mind.

"Do you want to share your love with me, Chat Noir?" She asked, already knowing his answer before he spoke.

"Yes, please." Chat replied obediently, poking his claws into the sides of her skirt. He tugged on it some in an attempt to get it out of the way before she stopped him.

"Kiss me then, kitty." Zombizou softly commanded, sliding her grasp to the sides of his face. His eyes were aflame with the exact sort of love she craved. "And show me how you love."

Chat Noir nodded rapidly before locking his lips with hers with a moan. Their eyes simultaneously shut when he began hungrily sucking on the Akuma's tongue. Zombizou happily accepted his advances, letting her jaw drop as far as it could to allow him room to shove himself deeper into her mouth. He tugged and pulled at the knot in her hair, chuckling as the two broke for air with a collective slobber trailing down their chins.

"Good, good." Zombizou panted while wiping the drool from her lips. "You're so good at sharing your love, but now I want you to kiss me somewhere else, yes?" She added, lifting up her skirt piece in order to give him the hint.

"Yes, Mistress." He understood in his hazed state, holding out a hand and popping a few claws out.

Gently, Chat ran the sharp metal along her outfit, carving the skirt off first before trailing them around her waist. With a little help, he eventually pulled the latex material from her body, shredding what remained until her lower half was entirely exposed.

Satisfied with his efforts, Zombizou backed up against the nearest wall to better brace herself before inviting him over by spreading her legs apart. "Be a good boy and service your new mistress with your tongue." She added, overjoyed with the title he'd given her on his own accord.

Chat Noir stepped across the short distance and dropped to his knees with a hum in his voice, wetting his lips and purring when the Akuma ran her fingers along his head. Faced with her slightly wet, grey skinned pussy, Chat fully surrendered to the Akuma by shoving his head at her needy crotch and eagerly eating her out.

"Yes, like that! Show me your love!" Zombizou sharply encouraged as his tongue darted at her flesh. One second he was teasing her slit, the next he was biting on her thighs. It didn't take much longer than that for him to start prodding at her, though he kept the Akuma on her toes by occasionally sliding his attentions both upwards, along her stomach, and downwards, as if he were trying to lick her ass.

Not that she would have minded such a move, not in this moment at least. She wasn't sure what relationship he may have had or how far he'd gotten with Ladybug or the other heroes in the city, but he was certainly experienced at this. His breath was hot on her skin and his eyes were full of lust, and his mouth showed no signs of stopping.

It took some effort and a few grunts, but soon the hero was pressing his tongue into Zombizou's pussy, firmly working her over before retracting it and sucking up the slobber he'd left on her crotch. Each pass brought another flick at her clit, something that made her tug on a balled up bunch of his hair. 

"Wait!" The Akuma cried out just as he started audibly slurping at her need. In the haze of pleasure, she'd nearly lost track of how close she was getting and now found herself edging on the hero's face. As tempting as it was to force him deeper and get the relief she desired, Zombizou found herself wanting something more from her newest victim.

"Stand up." She instructed after a few breaths, pushing the ears on his head while he got to his feet. Chat Noir stood, strands of drool and precum coating his face, eagerly awaiting her orders. "I need you to pull it out, Chat Noir." Was what she requested, causing his smirk to spread across his face as he knew precisely what she meant.

Without a word, Chat tugged his bell down while the Akuma tugged his belt free. With that discarded to the corner of the room, he was free to bring his zipper as far down as it could. With some effort, Chat Noir eventually fished his erecting from beneath the thin leather that had been holding it back since the effects of her kiss first took hold. 

Zombizou blushed at the sight of how well endowed the hero was. She had half a mind to subject him to the same sort of oral treatment he'd given her, given how much it twitched and leaked, but that simply wouldn't satisfy the wicked craving in her chest.

"Do you want to fuck me, Chat Noir?" She bluntly teased, unable to resist the urge to play with her food a little longer. Slowly, she went down on one knee and held his dick in one hand, hovering her mouth a few inches from it. "Do you want to use this to spread love?"

"Please, Zombizou." Chat begged unprovoked, his cock twitching due to the warmth of her breath. "Please, let me fuck you. I...I want you to feel the love inside of me." He further replied, much to the Akuma's delight.

"Okay." Zombizou nodded, planting a firm kiss on his shaft and leaving behind a crisp lipstick stain that made the hero's eyes roll in his head. She stood up straight again and motioned him in closer, hooking a leg around his hip to help him get into position and resting her arms over his shoulders. "Fuck me, Chat Noir."

"Oh, Zombizou." Chat muttered, clutching at her hip with one hand while the other helped support her leg. He took a moment to grind himself at her heat, coating her crotch in his precum and leaning in close so their lips could meet again. "I love you." He groaned against her neck, penetrating the Akuma with a firm, swift thrust.

"Ah, yes, Chat!" Zombizou loudly proclaimed as he sheathed himself inside of her. She felt him throb while she laced increasingly sloppy kisses on his face, wildly flicking her tongue at his lips before he gently caught it with his teeth. Steadily, the hero worked himself at her, pushing her up against the wall with each heavy buck of his hips.

He happily gave the Akuma each and every inch between his legs with a chuckle in his throat and a flutter of his eyes. She held him in as close as he could get while he thoroughly fucked her, eventually holding her up by the waist and pounding his cock into her, leaving her legs to both tightly wrap around his hips.

Sweat dripped down Chat's forehead before long and his breathing became shaky and tired. He was soon thrusting everything he had into Zombizou, passionately making love to the Akuma until his knees began to grow weak. He lavished her neck and breasts with prolonged licks of his tongue, purring her name in a rhythm that matched the sound of their flesh meeting. 

Zombizou found that she wasn't all that far behind, either. She knew he'd likely live up to her lofty expectations, but she wasn't sure he'd exceed them in the ways he had. Every movement he made was so attentive to her needs, like he knew exactly when to bite her jaw and when to spank the side of her ass, as if they were lovers deeply familiar with each other. Such a thought excited her even more, but before she could get too lost in the fantasy of being with the hero beyond this moment, she heard him speak.

"I'm going to cum." Chat Noir huffed, messily pounding away at Zombizou's quivering pussy even with his release drawing closer by the second. "I can't hold it, so, may I cum, please?"

Zombizou couldn't help but chuckle at how gentlemanly he remained, even while so far under her spell. "Yes, kitty." She warmly encouraged, running a finger along the underside of his chin. "I want you to spread your love as deep inside of me as you can."

"Yes!" Chat moaned, snapping his hips at her a few more times. His motions were slowed and harsher than before, though the sensation only made the Akuma squeal in delight of her own. She clenched the hero tightly, hoping to milk him dry while their lips passionately locked again.

Chat Noir flooded Zombizou's cunt with cum, just as she'd planned. The volume was immense and the sharp pleasure she derived from watching him release with half-lidded eyes sent her over the edge as well. Her legs tensed up and helped to hold him in as close as they could get, their hips tightly pressed together while drool leaked from their mouths and cum dribbled out to the floor below them.

They kept sloppily kissing through the heat and desire, the feelings only somewhat fading once they both peaked and started to recover. Zombizou gradually let her feet drop back down to the ground and let the hero go. Chat didn't go far, however, only needing to take a few steps back to breathe and moan, his cock still hard and coated in their shared mess. 

There was a moment of consideration that went through the Akuma's mind while she stared at her lover. He was still just as eager to please her as he'd been, something that she did want to take advantage of. If she was going to do that again, however, she had a few ideas as to where and when to do it.

"Do you want to keep giving me your love, Chat Noir?" She stroked his hair while he happily nodded. "And would you want to share your love with others? Chloe, Alya, and even those like Nino and Nathaniel?"

Again, he agreed, his eyes all but rolling in his head and a thick cloud of lust hanging over him. 

"Then perhaps we should find your partner and see how she feels about such a thing, hm?" Zombziou playfully inquired, cupping the side of his face and feeling more of his cum leaking down her leg. "Maybe she'll even join us in sharing our love."

"We should." Chat Noir shook his head, his rational mind still totally lost to the desires Zombizou filled him with. He wouldn't be free of it any time soon, either, as the Akuma leaned back in to kiss him again, pushing him even deeper into the madness of her idea of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the positive reaction on my previous work, I hope this one isn't too terribly rough in comparison. I'm still unsure about how frequent updates will be here as it hinges largely on my own personal inspiration. As for content more geared towards this angle, I'm even less sure. I've a few other older pieces similar to this one with an Akuma-fucking focus but I don't know if I'll post those. I'd like to have some consistent activity, though, as I feel the more mature ladies (and perhaps the more out there kinks/subjects/pairings/etc.) around the series deserve it.


End file.
